


Found and Lost

by zeldadestry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now when he preps the needle there's only one vision he seeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found and Lost

**Author's Note:**

> title and inspiration from Bruce Springsteen's song 'Darkness On the Edge of Town'

Everyone says he's nothing but a junkie, but he could never give up what he sees when he's high.

He used to talk to the dead, the dying. They would beg him to fix them before it was too late.

Jimmy never understood the need. He'd held his drink and he'd liked his coke, but he could give all that up as easily as he gave up House.

Sometimes he remembers the last time they talked about it. "It's my life and it's my wife."

"How can you say that?" Jimmy said, eyes wide.

"I was quoting Lou Reed, you idiot. Velvet Underground?"

Even when they took away his license, he'd still had Jimmy and he'd clung to him, wrapped around his neck, until the day Jimmy said, "You don't even care if you choke me." After that Jimmy was through, Jimmy was gone.

Now when he preps the needle there's only one vision he seeks.

Sometimes he hitches a ride to Jimmy's part of town. Sometimes he makes it all the way to Jimmy's front steps, but he never reaches the door.

When he returns home, he plays the piano like only a man who's lost everything can play.


End file.
